


My Sweet Omega

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alternate Universe, Anonymity, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i></i><br/>Jared's an Alpha who likes other Alphas. That's uncommon but not unheard of.<br/>However, he also has a kink/fantasy of being bred up like an Omega.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>To fill his fantasy, he goes into chat rooms and pretends to be an Omega.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Up to the author whether Jared knows Jensen IRL and specifically hunts down a chat room he'll be in, whether he just 'meets' jensen in the chat room and really has no idea who he is, etc -- open possibilities, but I'd really love a happy ending.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>All kinks welcome.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Omega

Jared knows he’s a freak among freaks. He’s always known. An alpha that likes other alphas, that isn’t _quite_ that bad. It’s extremely fucking rare but it does happen. But an alpha that wants to be treated like an omega, wants to be bent over and bred full? That’s just a whole new level of wrong. There isn’t even someplace that he can go and pay to have that experience and there are clubs out there that offer some kinky, freaky shit.  
  
While it’s a poor substitute for the real thing, Jared has to be thankful for the anonymity of the internet. He can go on and pretend to be an omega, can chat with alphas and at least in some way live out his deepest fantasy.  
  
His favorite by far is _jackles78_. Jared saw him in one of his usual chat rooms a few weeks ago and they’ve been exclusively talking since then. He’s almost conditioned at this point to get hard when he sees the IM alert.  
  
_jackles78_ : hey sweetheart. Long fuckin day. Wish you were here with me.  
  
Jared’s heart slams against his ribs, his cock already hard and pressing against the soft cotton of his boxer briefs. He’d love to say he wishes he was there too but he’d but just a disappointment. Jackles is sweet and kind, funny with such a dry wit, and sexy as all hell. And he thinks he’s talking to a lonely available omega. He feels guilty for the deceit but what else is he supposed to do. At least this way, no one is getting hurt. Not _really_. It’s just some online flirting and talk _.  
  
jarpad82_ : wish I was there too. I’d make you feel better.  
  
_jackles78_ : know you would baby. I’d love nothing more than to have a cold beer and curl up on the couch with you in my arms, watch crappy tv all night.  
  
Jared blinks at the screen. He thought for sure they were heading toward some nice, filthy dirty talk, with jackles telling him what he wants to do to him, how he wants to bend Jared over and knot him good, breed him up right. This is different. This is intimate.  
  
It hurts, how much Jared wants that too.  
  
_jackles78_ : sweetheart? Sorry. Too much?  
  
They haven’t exchanged names. Jackles uses pet names all the time, Jared calls him alpha sometimes. It feels weird now that he’s talked to this guy for two weeks, gotten off to his messages, hoped to get _him_ off with what he writes, and he doesn’t even know his damn name.  
  
_jarpad82_ : No it’s okay. Just. Wasn’t what I expected.  
  
_jackles78_ : we can do that if you want. Sorry. Like I said, long day. I just wanna keep talkin to you.  
  
Jared takes a deep breath, fingers hovering over the keyboard of his laptop. What could it really hurt? He’s already pretending to be something he’s not. He could take it a step further.  
  
_jarpad82_ : wanna tell me about your long day?  
  
_jackles78_ : we don’t have to…  
  
_jarpad82_ : I wanna   
  
_jackles78_ : just crap at work. Lost a big client today. Have to start a new project tomorrow with someone I don’t know. He seems nice enough but I hate meeting new people.  
  
Jared freezes, a sickening feeling creeping into his stomach. There’s just no way. _No freaking_ _way_.  
  
_jarpad82_ : sounds like a crappy day. What do you do?  
  
_jackles78_ : no teasin me for this ;) I’m a lawyer.  
  
Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. This _cannot_ be happening. Jackles. Jensen Ackles. Works for the same damn firm that Jared does. Is the other lawyer that the partners want Jared to work with on some big case. Starting tomorrow. Jesus fucking Christ.  
  
He never even _dreamed_ that he’d actually know someone that he met in one of these chat rooms. What the hell is he supposed to do now? As stupid as it is, he doesn’t want to stop chatting with Jensen. He manages to fulfill Jared’s sick little fantasy with such ease, saying all the right things. But how can he keep doing this when he has to work with Jensen, day in and day out?  
  
_jackles78_ : sorry. Did the whole lawyer thing turn you off?  
  
_jarpad82_ : no. not at all. It’s actually a turn-on.  
  
What the fuck is he _doing_? He’s the worst kind of idiot.  
  
_jackles78_ : good to know. ;) how turned on we talkin’ here? You wet for me, sweetheart?  
  
Jared whimpers. He damn-well knows if he had the ability he would be. As it is, his cock is leaking like a busted pipe, so he’s not a complete liar when he answers.  
  
_jarpad82_ : god yes.  
  
_jackles78_ : mm… bet you are. Can just imagine it, pretty little hole wet for me, just aching to be filled.  
  
_jarpad82_ : yes. Please. So empty.  
  
_jackles78_ : tell me, baby. Tell me what you want. Know I’ll give it to you.  
  
_jarpad82_ : want your knot. Wanna feel you come in me, fill me up.  
  
_jackles78_ : you touchin yourself? Fingering that pretty little hole, wishin it was me?  
  
_jarpad82_ : fuck… yes alpha.  
  
_jackles78_ : name’s Jensen. Wanna hear you moan it when you come darlin.  
  
Well, any last small bit of hope Jared was holding onto is gone. Jensen isn’t a common name.  
  
_jarpad82_ : Jay. Call me Jay.  
  
God, he really is stuck on stupid at this point. Tomorrow he has to go into work and face Jensen. Granted, Jensen won’t know it’s him. But still. Talk about freaking awkward.  
  
_jackles78_ : Jay… can’t wait to get my knot in you. Gonna fuck you so good. Make yourself come for me.  
  
_jarpad82_ : so close. You gonna come too?  
  
Jared tightens his fingers around his cock, stroking almost painfully fast, rubbing himself nearly raw. He wishes that he had the use of both hands – as it is, typing one handed is hard work – wishes he could get a few fingers up into himself as he jerks his cock.  
  
_jackles78_ : fuck yeah. So close. Knot’s already growing.  
  
Jared moans and squeezes his eyes closed, whole body trembling when he comes, his own knot barely swollen. He slumps back against his pillows, wiping his hand on the sheet.  
  
_jarpad82_ : so good Jensen. Felt so amazing.  
  
_jackles78_ : got one hand around my knot, pretending that it’s your tight ass. Came so hard Jay.  
  
_jarpad82_ : hmm… sleepy now. Thanks for talkin to me.  
  
_jackles78_ : always my pleasure baby. ;)  
  
_jarpad82_ : good luck at work tomorrow. Hope things go ok.  
  
Why? Why the hell did he have to bring it back up? Because someone who wasn’t pretending, someone who was who – want – they said they are, would say something like that. Jared doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. He just knows that this _has_ to be the last time.  
  
_jackles78_ : thanks sweetheart. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Get some rest. Talk tomorrow night?  
  
_jarpad82_ : course. Good night.  
  
Thing is, Jared’s not so sure he’s lying.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared has seen Jensen around the office before. More than a few times. Fuck, he’d have to be blind to miss him. Jensen is damn pretty, almost too pretty to be an alpha, and of course as an alpha that like his own gender, of course Jared’s checked him out. But that’s as far as it’s ever gone. They’ve never talked and he’s pretty sure Jensen has no idea who he is. Although Jensen did mention in their chat that he seemed nice enough.  
  
They’ve been set up in one of the conference rooms up on the top floor. The rest of the floor is deserted – they only use it for the large conference rooms and that’s only occasionally – and Jared stops just outside the door, his heart in his throat. He doesn’t know how the hell he’s going to get through the next eight hours. Or the next several weeks until they’re done with this case. Maybe he should tell Jensen tonight when they chat that he’s going on vacation or going to visit family or something and won’t be available for a while. Then they can pick back up when he’s done working with Jensen during the day.  
  
God, he can’t believe he’s still considering keeping up this charade. What he should do is find another chat room, another alpha, and let _jackles78_ go.  
  
Huffing out a breath, Jared opens the door and steps inside. Jensen looks up, green eyes glittering in the early morning light coming in through the huge windows. Jared can’t _breathe_. Sure, he’d noticed Jensen – and just how fucking pretty he is – before but seeing him up close and personal, in the same room, after all their late night talks is just too much.  
  
The smile Jensen flashes him drops and he pushes himself up out of the chair, rounding the table. A warm, heavy hand lands between his shoulderblades and that’s when Jared realizes that he’s bent over, hands on his knees, on the verge of hyperventilating. He can’t do this. He’s gonna have to tell the partners that they need to get someone else to work with Jensen.  
  
“Hey. Are you okay?”  
  
Jensen’s voice is whiskey-rough, deep and gritty, and Jared can easily hear him growling Jared’s name, moaning as his knot catches, coming so deep inside Jared…  
  
He blinks. He’s _got_ to freaking focus.  
  
Jensen is gently rubbing his back, looking down at him with concern. “’m okay,” Jared rasps. Even though he’s really not. How the hell is he going to explain this?  
  
Jared straightens up. Jensen doesn’t remove his hand. “Easy,” Jensen coaxes. “Just take a few deep, slow breaths. In through your nose.” Jared follows Jensen’s instructions, staring at the other man, watching as he exaggerates his own breathing to try and help calm Jared. Only taking in a deep breath turns out to be a bad fucking idea. He catches a whiff of Jensen’s scent – spicy and warm – and it sends his pulse racing all over again. “Man, I thought I’d be the one freakin’ out. I’m usually shit at meeting new people,” Jensen chuckles soft, a warm sound.  
  
The reminder of part of their conversation from the night before – however unaware of it Jensen is – hits Jared low in the stomach. Jared takes another shaky breath and flashes Jensen the best smile he can muster at the moment. He needs Jensen to stop touching him, to be back across the room, to stop looking at him like he cares and being so nice.  
  
“You good?” Jensen asks pointedly, patting his shoulder twice when Jared nods. His whole body feels cold when Jensen moves away.  
  
Thankfully Jensen is a professional and the work is intensive. They spend the entire day pouring over notes and files and Jared’s actually able to function like a normal person for the entire eight hours. But as they’re leaving and Jensen says he’ll see him tomorrow, Jared tells himself firmly that there’s no way in hell he’s chatting with Jensen tonight.  
  
He’s got his laptop open and IM up before he even takes his suit jacket off.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days of working together – they get along great once the newness wears off and Jared really likes Jensen – and three nights of chatting – more and more about everyday mundane things, less about sex, although a night doesn’t go by that they don’t end up there – and Jared still doesn’t know what to do. He knows that it’s wrong, that he needs to stop, but it’s like a drug and he’s hopelessly addicted. Doesn’t help that he has Jensen’s voice in his head now, saying the things he’s typing, or that he knows Jensen’s eyes crinkle and glitter when he smiles or that he smells like warm spice and fallen leaves.  
  
The last three days, not that Jared paid all that much attention, they kept the door open and the blinds were pulled up. Today, the door is closed and the blinds are drawn. Jared frowns when he pushes the door open and heads into the room. It’s a small change but it unsettles him for some reason.  
  
Jensen is sitting in the seat he’s been in the last three days but he doesn’t have a file open or papers stacked in front of him. In fact, the table is cleared completely. Not even Jensen’s customary cup of coffee to be seen.  
  
“Jensen?” Jared asks cautiously.  
  
Jensen looks up and Jared is almost knocked on his ass by the look in those emerald-green eyes. He can’t place what it means but he just knows that he feels it down to his bones.  
  
“I thought I could wait, let you tell me yourself, in time. But I can’t.” Jensen’s voice is low, even, but there’s a rasp to it that Jared’s never heard before. It makes him shiver.  
  
As do Jensen’s words. “What’re you talkin’ about?”  
  
Jensen pushes out of the chair and rounds the table, stopping right in front of Jared, so close they’re _almost_ touching. Jared can feel the warmth from Jensen’s body seeping into his own, even through their clothes.  
  
“You know what I’m talkin’ about,” Jensen states. “Jarpad.”  
  
Jared’s knees feel weak and he’s sure if it wasn’t for the table behind him – that he suddenly finds himself leaning against – he’d be on the floor. “What?” he asks, voice strained.  
  
“C’mon, _Jay_ ,” the emphasis on the nickname makes him want to puke. Oh God. He knows. He fucking _knows_. “Don’t play stupid.”  
  
“Jensen, I’m sorry,” Jared blurts out, his whole body shaking. “I know it’s messed up and I shouldn’t have done it but _I’m_ just messed up and I’m _sorry_ …”  
  
“Whoa, wait,” Jensen frowns, pressing his hands against Jared’s shoulders. The touch is like torture. “What’d’ya mean you know you shouldn’t have done it? You… I mean, you aren’t just on there, tricking alphas for kicks right?”  
  
“No,” Jared shakes his head, mirroring Jensen’s frown. “I…” he sighs, closes his eyes. “I like alphas,” he admits eventually, eyes still closed, unable to look at Jensen, “but more than that, I fantasize about bein’ an omega.”  
  
Jensen’s hands slide up, gently gripping his neck, and Jared feels the lightest, barely-there brush of lips against his. He blinks his eyes open and Jensen is suddenly so close. Much closer than he was. “Okay,” he nods, smiles. “As long as it wasn’t some kinda sick joke or something.”  
  
“Jensen… what? You’re not disgusted?”  
  
“No, why would I be?” Jensen’s brow furrows.  
  
“’cause I’m a freak?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head, his fingers lightly kneading the tense muscles of Jared’s neck. It feels _so_ good. “We’ve all got our kinks, our fantasies. Even our secrets.”  
  
“What’re you sayin’?” Jared whispers.  
  
“I knew it was you,” Jensen admits.  
  
Jared blinks owlishly. “What?” he rasps.  
  
“Yeah, I knew. Pretty much the whole time.”  
  
“So you thought you’d, what? Tease the freak? Play with his emotions?” Jared has to get out of here, he has to move, he has to be anywhere else but where Jensen is.  
  
“Not at all, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs. “I saw you around the office a few times,” Jensen shrugs. “And of course I checked you out. I mean, damn. Have you see you?” Jared can only stare. He doesn’t know what to say. What to even _think_. “And then we started chatting. And I just… I just knew it was you. I’d seen the way you check out other alphas,” Jared’s eyes widen in panic, “only ‘cause I was already watching you,” Jensen assures him. “No one else notices. And I’d see the way you look at omegas, the longing, the envy, the loneliness. The emptiness,” Jensen leans forward, damn-near purring. “I went along with it, thinking that you’d figure it out but you didn’t seem to.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Jared finally finds his voice. “Not ‘til the night before we started working together.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen smiles – almost sheepish. “Don’t think I could’ve been much more obvious. But then you came in here and acted like nothing was going on. And you kept on acting like that. I just… I couldn’t wait anymore for you to come to me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have,” Jared admits. “I… I was terrified of you finding out. But I… I liked chatting so much,” Jared can feel his cheeks flush. “And then I got to know you in here,” he waves around the room, “and I liked that too much as well.”  
  
Jensen licks his lips, one hand sliding up into Jared’s hair. “And now we’re on the same page,” he murmurs. “I meant everything I ever said to you, Jared. There’s so much I wanna do to you, for real. Not just words on a screen or acting out fantasies.”  
  
“You… I don’t… Seriously?” Jared stammers.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Jensen breathes, leaning closer, lips hovering over Jared’s, barely catching and dragging as he continues, “wanna bend you over this table and lick you open, taste that sweet little hole. Then I wanna get my cock in you, my knot, breed you like a good little omega.” Jared chokes on a moan, hands clinging to Jensen’s lean hips. “’s that what you want, baby? Want me to bend you over and fuck you good?”  
  
“Please,” Jared gasps.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen drawls, biting Jared’s bottom lip. “Strip,” he commands when he pulls back, all the way out of Jared’s personal space. Jared barely resists a whine.  
  
His hands tremble as he starts to strip off his suit. Jensen watches for a second before turning around to lock the door. He pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket and sets it on the ground, out of sight, then starts pulling off his own clothes. Jared barely has time to check out the beautiful man in front of him – miles of lightly tanned, freckled flesh, strong but lean muscles, the adorable bow of his legs and his hard, thick, fucking _perfect_ cock – before Jensen is in his space again, his arms sliding around Jared, hands hot and possessive against his back, the back of his neck, in his hair, as Jensen pulls him down into a hot, passionate kiss.  
  
Jared moans, melting against Jensen’s broad chest, his hands tentatively sliding over bare flesh. Jensen hums in encouragement and pleasure, pushing to deepen the kiss as their bodies slide together, cocks trapped between them, rubbing against each other.  
  
Jensen is the first to pull away, chuckling fondly when Jared tries to follow. “Flip over for me, baby,” Jensen murmurs. “Bend over the table.”  
  
It’s embarrassing how fast Jared complies.  
  
He spreads his legs wide – his whole body heating at the picture he must make – and leans forward, resting his chest on the table. The chilly wood helps to cool him down but only slightly and only on the outside. He hears the barely there snick of the lube opening then the room is filled with a sweet, fresh scent and even though Jared doesn’t acknowledge it much, that smell speaks to the alpha in him. Jensen holds his ass open with one hand and pours some directly onto his hole, even pushing some inside. It’s thicker than regular lube, slicker, and it hits Jared that it’s synthetic omega slick, scented and probably flavored to smell and taste like a ripe, aroused omega.  
  
Part of Jared thinks he loves Jensen for thinking of something like that – he could have just used regular lube, Jared does – but then part of him wonders where Jensen got it, how many others he’s done this with.  
  
Like he’s reading Jared’s mind – or maybe just the sudden tension in his body – Jensen leans over his back and kisses his shoulder, the side of his neck. “Bought this off a specialty website when I figured out who you were,” Jensen explains softly. “Wanted to give you as much of an authentic experience as possible.”  
  
Yup, definitely love.  
  
Jensen’s lips and tongue slide down his spine, nipping and biting at hotspots that Jared didn’t even know he had. He kisses the small of Jared’s back, drags his teeth across the sensitive skin, and Jared’s hips jerk. Jensen slides his palms down over Jared’s ass, his thumbs sliding through the crease, and he hums softly. “Mm, baby. Already so wet for me.”  
  
Before Jared can respond, Jensen’s tongue is there, sliding down the cleft of his ass, swirling around his hole. Jared gasps, his eyes slamming closed, fingers curling into useless fists against the table. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before and he feels his hips tilt back, trying to thrust against Jensen’s mouth, but he can’t stop it.  
  
Jensen pushes his face in deep, licking and twisting his tongue, pushing inside as the tight furl of muscle starts to loosen ever so slightly. Jensen turns his head, nipping at the curve of his ass. “Taste so good, sweetheart. So sweet, so ready for me.”  
  
Jared whines, pushing back and twisting his hips. He can’t find his voice to tell Jensen that he needs more, to beg and plead. But Jensen seems to just _know_ exactly what he wants and needs. His tongue is back but this time, he pushes a finger in as well. A real omega wouldn’t need to be prepped. Their inner muscles loosen with the production of their slick.  
  
“Love teasin’ you,” Jensen whispers against his skin, sinking his finger in deeper. “Love fingerin’ this pretty hole, gettin’ you all worked up.”  
  
Jensen is really, scarily good at this roleplay thing.  
  
Jensen takes his time – Jared has no idea how long they’ve been at this but his knees are trembling and he’s pretty sure that if Jensen would even breathe on his cock he’d come – working him open slowly, rimming him and twisting his fingers inside. He’s sloppy wet with Jensen’s saliva and the omega slick and it feels so _real_ , so natural, that Jared can barely breathe with it.  
  
Then Jensen pulls away. “Please, Jensen,” Jared gasps, finally – _fucking finally_ – finding his voice. “Oh God, please… Need more, need you. Fill me up, alpha. Please…”  
  
“I got’cha, Jay,” Jensen whispers. More slick is poured over his hole – he’s not sure he needs it but he appreciates the fact that Jensen doesn’t want to risk hurting him – and then he feels the blunt pressure as the head of Jensen’s cock breaches him.  
  
“Breathe, baby,” Jensen murmurs, rubbing his hands up and down Jared’s sides, over his hips and back. “Just relax and breathe. Lemme in.”  
  
It hurts. It burns and he’s stretched so wide and feels so full and Jensen isn’t even all the way inside him yet. But he breathes and unclenches his muscles by sheer force of will. Jensen sinks in further and the pain turns on him, it still hurts but it hurt so _good_. He’s panting by the time Jensen’s fully sheathed inside him. Jensen carefully leans down, covering his back, kisses his shoulder, his temple. Jared turns his head and Jensen’s lips brush against his, slightly off-center but still hot as fuck. Jensen’s lips just beg to be kissed and nibbled on.  
  
“Feels so good, Jared,” Jensen whispers. “So tight and wet.” Jared moans in agreement. “You okay? Tell me?”  
  
“So big,” Jared gasps. “Feels so fuckin’ huge. But fuck, so good. Please, Jen. C’mon, fuck me.”  
  
Jensen kisses him once more before leaning up, hands braced on the table. He pulls out then pushes back in, a little harder, a little faster, then repeats the move a few times. Jared unclenches his fists and slides his hands under Jensen’s, their fingers lacing together as Jensen picks up a rhythm, slow, long thrusts that make Jared gasp every damn time. It feels so good, so much better than all his fantasies. Then Jensen shifts his hips just slightly and on his next thrust hits Jared’s sweet spot and then it feels fucking _amazing_.  
  
Jared pushes back against each thrust, their skin slapping together wetly. Jensen leans forward more, his stomach pressing against the small of Jared’s back, holding him still with his weight, as he picks up the pace, shorter, harder but deeper thrusts and Jared clings to Jensen’s hands, thankful for his weight, which feels like the only thing keeping him from shattering and falling apart.  
  
He can feel the tug on his rim with every thrust, knows that Jensen’s knot is starting to swell. Jared’s so hard but the base of his cock is mostly smooth, his own knot just barely expanding. He’d honestly rather have it that way. He can come without it swelling completely and in this moment the last thing he wants is even the smallest reminder that he’s not really Jensen’s sweet omega.  
  
Jensen pushes in deep, grinding his hips against Jared’s ass. “Gonna knot you, baby,” Jensen pants. “Gonna come in your tight, sweet, perfect ass, fill you up so good. _Breed_ you so good.”  
  
“Jensen, please,” Jared moans, circling his hips. He gasps when he feels Jensen swell completely, tying them together. The pulsing of Jensen’s knot and the liquid warmth of his release pushes Jared over the edge and he cries out, his untouched cock twitching almost painfully, his inner muscles milking Jensen for all he’s worth.  
  
Jensen kisses the back of his neck and Jared mewls softly, turning his head to give him more room. He whines when he feels Jensen moving around, trying to look over his shoulder to see what’s wrong. “Shh, easy,” Jensen coos. “Just gonna get us comfortable.”  
  
Jensen lets go of his hands and slides his arms under Jared’s chest, pulling him up off the table. He tucks his hips close and sits down on a chair behind him, gently pulling Jared with him, arranging him across his lap. Jared sighs happily and turns his head, nuzzling under Jensen’s jaw. Jensen rubs one hand over his stomach, up his chest, the other holding onto his hip.  
  
They sit in surprisingly comfortable silence. Jared expected it to be weird or awkward. But it just isn’t. He closes his eyes and enjoys this while he has it. Like he’s once again reading Jared’s mind, Jensen presses a kiss to his forehead, murmurs, “I wanna do this again. It’s not that odd for two alphas to be together. We’ll just keep this,” he churns his hips, his knot rubbing against Jared’s prostate, “between us. What’d’ya say, Jay?”  
  
“Hm,” Jared hums happily, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s neck. “Sounds good, alpha,” he murmurs.  
  
“My sweet omega,” Jensen whispers, sliding his arms around Jared completely, holding him tight. Jared’s stomach warms and his heart skips a beat. Maybe it isn’t so bad to be a freak.


End file.
